A Beautiful Disaster
by smartie1117
Summary: Hermione was left on a orphanage when she was a little girl, how will her live be? Who are her real parents? Possible marriage law in latter chapters. Pairings: HG/SS AD/MM HP/LL Weasley bashing. AU SnapeOOC!
1. Hermione Jane Granger

**Disclamer:** I own nothing. Just playing with J.K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored. Thank you!

**Summary:** Hermione was left on a orphanage when she was a little girl, how will her live be? Who are her real parents? Possible marriage law in latter chapters. Pairings: HG/SS AD/MM HP/LL Weasley bashing.

**Chapter 1**** – Hermione Jean Granger**

At the same time Harry Potter's parents were being killed, and Harry himself was becoming The-Boy-Who-Lived, a little girl was being dropped in an orphanage. Her mother was crying, and her father was doing his best to comfort her mother and fight his own tears at the same time.

- I don't want to do this to my little girl.

- I know my love, I don't either but it's to keep her safe. In a few years we will see her again.

- I just hope she gets a good family.

- I'll make sure she does. My name is Antonio and I work here. I heard you from my bedroom window. I'll try and make sure she will be happy. Does she have a name?

- Hermione Jean. - awnsered the woman.

- Honey, I think it's time to go. Goodbye Hermione. Try and have a good live baby girl.

The woman gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead, followed by her husband and finaly let Antonio take the baby girl.

Antonio entered the orphanage with Hermione in his arms and sighed. He knew the parents of this little girl didn't want to leave her.

- Well Hermione, let's get you settled in.

The baby in his arms looked up to him and yawned.

_A few days later..._

Antonio was feeding Hermione while his co-worker Samantha, was playing with Tobby. When the bell rang, Sam left Tobby on the floor with his cars and went to get the door. From were he was, Antonio was able to see what was happening.

- Hello, I'm Jonathan and this is my wife Elizabeth Granger.

- Pleasure to meet you, my name is Samantha McDonald. Please, come in.

Jonathan Granger was a tall, muscular man. He had big brown eyes and well-defined features. He had short, dark brown hair. His wife, Elizabeth Granger, was small in stature, lean and with a friendly face. She had long curly brown hair and brown eyes with shades of blue swimming in them. They looked like they were a nice couple. Very comfortable around each other.

- I take it you are here to adopt.

- Yes. You see, me and my wife are unable to have children, but we really wanted to be parents.

- All right then, let's go and see the children shall we?

Elizabeth Granger was always a strong woman. She studied to become a doctor, met Jonathan and, after a few years of dating, they decided to marry. Once married they wanted to have kids. They tried for 3 years without any sucess. They decided to go to a doctor. That's when she found out that she was unable to carry a child. That day was a worse day of her life. She spoke with her husband who was understanding and they decided that, if they couldn't have kids, then they would adopt. That was what brought her here. As her eyes swept through the room were the kids were playing she smiled. One of them would come home with her. She and her husband were introduced to the children and did a couple of questions to them. That's when she saw a little baby girl on the lap of a man she didn't know the name. She fell in love with the beautiful baby right away.

- And this beautiful baby, is our newest aquisition. She was left here 5 days ago by her parents. Her name is Hermione Jean. She is a healthy and quiet baby girl.

- She's so beautiful... - said looking at her.

- I agree. - responded her husband.

Antonio was pleased that they liked Hermione. They looked like they were good people and would make the little girl happy. That way he could keep that promise he had made to her birth parents.

Elizabeth and Jonathan were left alone to think about which child they wanted to take as theirs. Elizabeth told him she would love to take the baby girl with her. Jonathan looked at his wife's face. She looked so hopeful, hopeful he would opt for the baby girl as well. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he tought about all the children he had met that day. He realised he wanted to take the baby girl with him too. The couple smiled to each other in the prospect of having the little girl in their care.

- Have you thought about who you want to take with you?

- Yes we have. We would love to take Hermione.

- Okay then. Let's sign the paperwork and then you can take your baby girl home.

Antonio smiled when he heard them talking. Hermione would have a good life.

And that day, Hermione Jean, became Hermione Jean Granger.

_**Well, here is the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it.**_

_**Please hit the blue button. It's easy and it makes me happy. Please? *makes puppy eyes***_


	2. I'm a WHAT?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Chapter 2**** – I'm a... WHAT?**

As Hermione grew up, her first signs of magic started to show. The first one was when Hermione was 9 months old and her mother was bathing her. It looks like Hermione thought the water was too cold. She made the water warm enough for her liking. Her mother though it was weird that the water was hot just like that but thought nothing of it. Then, when Hermione was about two years old she was playing with her toys and her mother wanted to wash her bunny but Hermione wasn't buying it and was getting quite upset, so the glass that was in her father's hand exploded. Her father had quite a scare and a few scratches, but nothing major and attributed the accident to having a "firm grip". And at eight years old she was running from a boy who was upsetting her and the book she had with her slid from her grip and proceeded to hit the boy in the head. By then her mother was starting to wonder what was wrong with her daughter.

When Hermione was ten, Elizabeth and Jonathan decided it was time to tell her that she was adopted. Hermione was in her room reading when Elizabeth came in.

- Dear, could you come downstairs for a bit? Me and your father want to talk to you.

- Of course mom. I'll be down in a minute.

- Thanks Dear.

When I got to the sitting room, my mom was playing with her hair tips and my father was by her side with a strange expression on his face. I started to feel uncomfortable. I sat down in front of them and simply waited for them to start talking.

- Honey, we are about to tell you something very important but believe when I say that, nor me nor your mother love you any less just because of it. - started her father.

- Hermione, when I married your father I wanted very much to have a child. We tried for three years without any success. So we decided to go to the doctor to see what was wrong. - by this time, Elizabeth had started crying so Jonathan took after her.

- We discovered that your mother could not have children...

- But that's not possible dad. I'm right here, sitting in front of you. - Jonathan waited for her to end her interruption started talking again.

- … so we decided to adopt. You are adopted honey, but please keep in mind that we don't love you any less because of that fact. Everyday I thank your birth parents for having created an amazing person such as you. Please believe me honey. - When Jonathan finished Elizabeth was sobbing hard.

I just sat there frozen. Shocked. I was adopted? But I even looked like my mother. Adopted? Me? Were they kidding? I don't think so, my mother's a wreck... Well... They loved me, cared for me, spent nights up for me when I was sick, gave everything I needed and wanted. They are my mom and dad. I got up and hugged my mother. My mom. My mommy. She hugged me back and I felt so good. Yes. She was my mommy, she might not have created me but she did all the rest that the woman who created me didn't. When my mom stopped crying she got up from the couch and went to a small table we had in the living room, took something out of a drawer and sat back down.

- Hermione, on the orphanage they gave me this. It's a letter from your birth mother for you. We didn't read it. We kept it safe until we decided it was time to tell you.

- Thanks mom. Dad. I think I'll just go to my room and think things over. I love you both.

With that, I went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and sat down on the bed. I put the letter in front of me and stared at it for the most part of an hour. My thought were on a swirl inside my head. Should I open it? Should I just leave it in my drawer? Should I trow it away? In the end, my curiosity got the best of me. I opened it slowly and, when I pulled the letter out, a small pendant in the shape of a tabby cat fell onto my bed. It had a little ruby were the eye of the cat was supposed to be. I was amazed. It was simple, but beautiful. I picked it up and unfolded the letter. I found it strange that it was written on parchment, and with what looked like, a quill. But started reading anyway.

_Dear Hermione, by now you must already know that you're adopted. I'll explain why I gave you up. It was for your safety. It was dangerous for you to stay with me and your father. I'm so sorry my dear. I love you so much. I hope you are not too mad at me. I hope you have loving parents that care for you, I could never forgive myself if you don't. The pendant that goes with this letter was a present from your father for me. I hope you like it. I really wanted to raise you. I just couldn't. Your father played strong for me, but I caught him crying over this too after we talked about it. I hope I'll be able to meet you someday. Your father is an amazing person and was completely broken by having to give you up. But it was for the best my love, I really hope you can understand this. Soon you'll be discovering things about yourself that will surprise you. But I'm sure you'll love them. I hope that you inherited my love for books._

_Know that I love you and I always will._

_All my love,_

_Mom_

By the end of the letter, I was crying. She had loved me. She gave me up for my safety. I was so happy that she did not hate me like I had feared. I grabbed the pendant and clasped it around my neck. It belonged to my mother and now it was mine. I was going to treasure it. I folded the letter again and put it back on the envelope. I secured it on my drawer. And I went back downstairs with a smile on my face.

_One year later..._

I was reading on the couch when I started to hear a noise. It was like something hitting glass. I turned to the window and saw an owl standing there. I couldn't quite believe my eyes. An owl standing outside my window? I rubbed my eyes. She was still there looking quite annoyed at me. So I got up from the couch and opened the window. She flew in, dropped a letter and flew out. I picked up the letter carefully and read:

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_London_

_Living Room_

Uau, how did someone know that I was in the living room? Was someone watching me? I didn't think so... I opened the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. As a muggleborn you will have my visit in a short period of time so that I can explain to you and you parents all you need to know._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I was amazed by the content of that letter, but I thought that it was only a joke. I decided to read the list of requirements.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain robes (black) _

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Aaarsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

Broomsticks? Come on! I was starting to believe it was just a really big fat joke. Tired of stupid things like that I went back to my reading.

That night, after dinner while my mother was doing the dishes, I went back to the living room and was planning to watch TV with my father until it was time to go to bed. That was until someone rang our bell. I sighed and got up to open the door.

- Yes?

- Hello Miss Granger, I believe you received a letter from me this afternoon. I'm Minerva McGonagall.

I gaped. I thought it was a joke. But the woman in front of me was telling me that she was the same woman from the letter. The Deputy Headmistress of that weird school.

- Please come in.

When I entered the Granger house I was lead to the living room. The house was clean and tidy although it looked lived in. It had a simple decoration.

- Please sit down. I will just get my mother.

I entered the kitchen with thoughts wildly racing through my head.

- Mom, could you please come to the living room?

- Sure honey.

When we got to the living room I explained everything to my parents and showed them the letter. Then I turned to Minerva McGonagall.

- Mrs. McGonagall...

- Miss dear, Miss McGonagall.

- Oh I'm sorry. Miss McGonagall, who sent you here with this joke?

- It's not a joke Miss Granger. It's serious.

She took her wand out and summoned a pen to her hand.

- You're a witch Miss Granger.

- Yeah right... I'm a... WHAT?

And I blacked out.

_**Here is the second chapter of my story. It's a little longer than the first one.**_

_**nonwritten: **Thank you SO much for your kind review._

_**Sampdoria: **Thank you, I intend on making Ginny, Molly and Ron pretty nasty latter on. I'm not a big fan of Weasley's. Let's just wait and see if my writing is good enough to make them nasty. Thank you again!_

_**Please hit the blue button. It's easy and it makes me happy. (:**_

"_Every situation, every moment... is of infinite worth. For it is the representative of a whole eternity." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_


	3. Aceptance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Author's Note:** The first part of this chapter will be written on Minerva's point of view.

**Chapter 3** **– Aceptance**

**Miverva's POV:**

She passed out. Just like that. I saw her mother shaking her to see if came around. While she was trying to wake her, something jumped out of her t-shirt. I would recognize that pendant anywhere. The tabby cat. Albus had gave it to me in our wedding day. And I had put it with a letter for my daughter. The one that I gave away 11 years back. And I regretted it every single day. Hermione. Hermione Jane. My girl. Right in front of me. My eyes started to water and I had to ask to use the bathroom. I cried my heart out in just 5 minutes. I was used to it by now, doing it everyday for 11 years. Great.

When I came back to the living room Hermione had woke up and was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. I almost ran out of the room again. But controled myself.

- Are you okay Miss Granger?

- Yes. Thank you.

I had to get out of there as soon as I could, so I took a piece of paper and a ticket out of my pocket so that I could explain them to Hermione and her "parents" and could get out of there. I glanced at Hermione and saw her watching me intently.

- Miss Granger, this paper has the adress of the Leaky Cauldron. When you get there, ask Tom, the barman, to open the wall to Diagon Alley so you can go and buy your school suplies. The ticket is for the Hogwarts Express. The train departs at 11 o'clock on the September 1st on the platform 9 ¾ on the Kings Cross station. You just have to pass the barrier between the platforms 9 and 10. It's magical and will let you pass. Just make sure no one is watching you. I have to go now. I bid you a good night. I'll see you in September Miss Granger.

As soon as I finished talking I disaperated to the Hogwarts gates. I barely made it to the quarters I shared with Albus and colapsed on the floor crying again. I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to the face of my husband.

- I found her Albus. She is okay. She is loved.

Was all I managed to say before sleep took over me due to the difficult day I had had.

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up with my mother shaking me. When everything that had just happened came back full force and hit me like a brick wall, I was overwelmed but somehow managed to get the cup of tea my mother was giving me. I discovered I had a major headache. Something in the back of my mind was nagging me, like I knew something like this was going to happen... Then I remembered my mother's words "_Soon you'll be discovering things about yourself that will surprise you." _Was this what she was refering to? Me being a witch? Was she a witch too?

- Are you okay Miss Granger?

I awnsered automatically.

- Yes. Thank you.

I was not okay. I had just discovered I was a witch. A WITCH for God's sake! I was definitly NOT okay. Although my mind was screaming, I managed to keep a strait face. I started looking at Miss McGonagall. If I passed her in the street I wouldn't have looked at her twice. She looked perfectly normal. She was saying something about a piece of paper that she had pulled out of her pocket but I couldn't understand one word. It was like my brain had stoped functioning. Then she turned and disaperated. I was starting to get really tired, so I said good night to my parents and went to bed. When I slid breneath the covers I shook my head, what the hell of a day!

_**Hey guys, here is the third chapter of my story. I know it's little but I'll try to make the next longer. (What's up with me and little chapters? o.O) I was planning on updating yesterday but, believe me or not, my weekends sometimes can be busier than my weekdays. I'm a Scout and that takes a lot out of my Saturdays, when I'm not camping that is. Next weekend I'm gonna be camping so I'll not be able to update, but I'll try and make it up for you.**_

_**Please hit the blue button. It's easy and it makes me happy.(:**_

"_The hapiness of life is made up of minute fractions. The little, soon forgotten charities of a kiss or a smile, a kind look or heartfelt compliment." - Samuel Taylor Coleridge_


	4. The end of a decade

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Chapter 4**** – The end of a decade, and the start of an age.**

Time flew fast to Hermione and, before she knew it, it was September 1st.

- Hermione, hurry up honey! We're late!

- I'm going, I'm going!

For the first time in my short life I was late for something. I couldn't believe myself. But I hurried anyway. When I got to the car, my father had just managed to put my huge trunk on the car. It was a sight, my father with his face all red and sweaty and my mother giggling. I couldn't stop a smile from creeping up to my face. Then I remembered I was late.

- MOM! DAD! Come on, I'm late remember?

- Sorry honey, let's go.

When we got to Kings Cross, it was fun to see my father struggling with my trunk again to put it on the chart. I shook my head and asked my mother to help him. Together, they managed to put it in place. When we got to the barrier, I was a bit apprehensive. I said goodbye to my parents and started towards the barrier. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was surprised to see a train in front of me. I looked to my right and saw the 9 ¾ signal stuck on the wall. I was SO happy. I went to check the train, and got to the conclusion that I couldn't get my trunk in the train all by myself. I gathered up all my courage, and asked for help to a man that was near by. He was super nice and helped me find a compartment. I thanked him and he left. Just as the man left, a boy, who couldn't be much older than I was showed up.

- Hello, did you see a frog around here?

I looked at him with confusion written on my face. A frog? Then I remembered, it's usual in the wizarding world to have frogs as pets.

- Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. And no, I didn't see your frog. Do you want help to find him? What's your name? And what's your frog's name?

- My name is Neville Longbottom and my frog's name is Trevor. If you really don't mind, then I guess I could use your help.

- Okay then. Let's go.

I got up from my seat, just as the train started his ride. I was going to Hogwarts. This was not a dream. I followed Neville out of the compartment and knocked on the next door. It was a group of older Hufflepuff students sitting there.

- I'm sorry to bother you, but Neville here lost his frog. Has any of you seen it?

- No.

- Okay then. Thank you.

We knocked on several other doors and no one had seen Trevor. Neville was starting to be on the verge of tears. I knocked on another compartment. There were seated two boys, and they looked like they were first years, just like we were. One of them was sitting with his rat on his lap and looked like he was about to do some sort of spell on the rat.

- Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. You were going to do magic? Let's see it then.

The boy, did try to do something, but it didn't work. Whatever he said didn't even sound like a spell. He mumbled something that sounded like it was one of his older brothers that had taught him the spell, and something about killing him. I was a bit startled when the other boy talked.

- Hi, my name is Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley.

- You are Harry Potter? I read everything about you.

- What? You read about me?

- Yes, you are famous in the wizarding world. I am a muggleborn but when I went to buy my school supplies I bought several book for a bit of light reading and so that I wouldn't come here uninformed. But the reason we came here is that Neville lost his frog, and we are trying to find it. Has any of you seen it?

- No, but if we do we'll inform one of you.

- Thank you.

Me and Neville continued our search through the train, but found nothing. We came back to the compartment I was in first place.

- I'm sorry we couldn't find your frog, maybe you'll find him later. Right now I need to change if you don't mind.

- Oh, of course not. I'm going to change too. Thank you for your help. See you.

I was sad for Neville, I really wanted to find his frog, but right now I had to dress.

Six years passed and Harry, Ron and Hermione became best friends. They were known as "The Golden Trio". They got into lots of problems together, but always manage to get out of them alive. Harry had managed to defeat Voldemort (aka Voldie) at the end of the previous year and people were starting to get used to a world free of Voldemort (aka Voldie). Hermione and Ron started dating just after the war, but it didn't last long. Harry and Ginny tried to date after the war too, but not to avail. Ginny couldn't understand Harry needed time to heal.

Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman. Ron was quite upset for loosing her, just as Ginny was upset for loosing Harry. Hermione's friendship with Neville and Luna grew too. They were now very good friends.

They were starting they're seventh year in Hogwarts and were all happy. Life without the threat of Voldemort (aha Voldie) was good. They had gotten to Hogwarts 2 days ago and the classes were going well. They were all sitting in the Great Hall and had just finished dinner when Dumbledore got up from his seat and addressed the school.

- I'm sorry to bother you all before we go to sleep, but I have an announcement. I only need the seventh years here with me, the rest of you can go.

There was a rustle of sound, as the major part of the student went out the Great Hall. I was curious. What could Professor Dumbledore have to tell us that couldn't wait until tomorrow?

- Dear seventh years, what I have to tell you is very important. You all should know that I don't support that what I have to announce should affect the ones who are still in school. Today at afternoon, it was put in place a marriage law that is going to affect everyone from 17 to 50 years-old for woman and 70 years-old for men. To explain this law with more detail and announce who is going to be married to who, we have Minister Cornelius Fudge.

I sat in my place frozen. I was going to be affected by this law. Harry, Luna and Neville too. Ron and Ginny were still too young. While I was stuck to my thoughts, Minister Fudge crossed the Great Hall and was now standing to Dumbledore's side. When he started talking, I snapped out of my trance.

- Well students, just as Dumbledore said, a marriage law has been put in place. It's going to affect everyone from 17 years-old to 50 years-old to woman and 70 years-old to men. I was forced to put this law in place, because, with the war, our population numbers have decreased a lot. Our population is in danger. The couples are dictated by the ministry and the marriage is to be consummated within the first 24 hours. The couple is required to have a child in the first year of marriage and another one in the next four years. It's a magical binding so, as you should know, you will not be able to divorce. Once I read the names in the list you have to marry within the period of 15 days or you will be forced to marry at wand point and forced to consummate the marriage in front of ministry representatives.

At that point I was so shocked I couldn't even speak, Harry was as pale as a ghost, Luna's expression wouldn't be out of place at someone funeral, Neville was, at lack of better word, dumbstruck. Ginny and Ron were looking at each other with frowns on their faces.

- I am now going to read the couples. Draco Malfoy will be wed to Pansy Parkinson.

Draco looked over to Pansy and smiled. Pansy, Draco, Millicent and a couple others had reviled they were spying for Dumbledore, and fought on the side of the light at the war.

- Vincent Crabbe will be wed to Millicent Bullstrode. Gregory Goyle will be wed to Martha McDonald.

The two girls had their heads in their hands. Not good.

- Harry Potter will be wed to Luna Lovegood.

Harry and Luna looked at each other and smiled. They were relieved. It could be worse. I was relieved for two of my best friends too.

- Neville Longbottom will be wed to Susan Bones.

Another happy couple.

_Several couples later..._

- And the last couple. Severus Snape will be wed to Hermione Granger.

I wasn't sure if I had heard right. Severus Snape? The Potions Master? Professor at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I looked to the person in question and only had time to register the shock written across his face and his worried gaze directed at me before the world went black.

_**Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you like it.**_

_**It took me a little bit longer to write it because I have been sick since Monday so... yeah. I will have to up the rating of my story to M because of scenes I want to include ahead.**_

_**Go ahead and hit the blue button. It's quick, easy and it makes me happy (:**_

_"What is a weed? A plant whose virtues have not yet been discovered." - Ralph Waldo Emerson_


	5. Dealing with consequences

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Chapter 5**** – Dealing with consequences**

When I woke up, the only thing I could feel was my head. And it was because I had a pounding headache. When the past events got back at me, I jolt up from the bed and was immediately laid back down by Madam Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I'm okay." Was all I could articulate right now. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Madam Pomfrey seemed to understand what was wrong because, thirty seconds later I had a headache potion in my hand. While the potion did it's work, all I could think was: _What's the most painful method to kill that idiot Fudge?_

I was snapped back to reality by the sudden appearance of Professor Snape, or _my future husband _I corrected myself. He came directly towards me and looked around before asking. "How are you feeling?" I could see the worry in his eyes and that was confusing me to no end. "Why do you care Professor?" He shot me a serious look before grinning and saying, "Contrary to common believe, I do have a heart Miss Granger." then his grin melted and his eyed me with a murderous expression on his face. "You go and tell this to anyone and I'll deny it with my last breath." I fought the urge to laugh, now that the potion had taken effect I was feeling rather light headed. "Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, who would believe me?" He rolled his eyes. "You have a point there."

He left soon after that and Madam Pomfrey released me from the wing after making sure everything was okay. I headed back to my Head Girl quarters and, thank God, didn't find anyone on my way besides Mrs. Norris that shot me a look that clearly said: _You may be Head Girl but I'm watching you_. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to my quarters. I just wanted to get to bed.

When I woke up the next morning I had a note waiting for me:

_Miss Granger,_

_As today is a Saturday I was wondering if you would have lunch with me in my quarters. There are some things I want to discuss with you. Meet me at the door of the potions classroom at 12:00 o'clock sharp._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Severus T. Snape_

I looked at the time, I had time for a nice bath. _Great, I really am in need of relax. I'm way too stressed about this marriage thing._ So I took a nice and long bath and thought about everything but the marriage. In the end I was totally relaxed. I got out of the tub, got dressed and headed for the dungeons.

We arrived at the door of the classroom at the same time. He nodded to me as a form of acknowledgment. Then he motioned me to follow him. When we got to a portrait of a huge snake, he whispered the password. We got into a living room. It was way different from what I expected it to be. The walls were beige, the couch was a dark maroon and the furniture was all made of dark wood.

"Like what you see?" I turned to see him looking at me. "Yes, it's very peaceful." He just motioned me to the small table that was set for two.

Lunch was a quiet affair for both of us. The silence was a comfortable silence. When we ended our lunch we sat on the sofa. "You said that you had some things that you wanted to talk about Professor." "Yes there are, but before we get to that. If we are to be married you calling me Professor won't do. Please call me Severus." I looked at him in with a smile on my face. "Only if you call me Hermione." He nodded. "Well, what I wanted to talk about was the wedding. When do you want to do it?" "I haven't really thought about it, but I think the sooner, the better. That way, if anything goes wrong we still have time." "So how about Monday?" I looked at him. "Why not today? We just have to go through some words, a few spells and a kiss." I absolutely didn't want to think what we would have to do after that.

I looked at Prof- Severus, and saw that he looked deep in thought. A few seconds later he seemed to come up with an adequate answer. "Let's do it. I will ask Remus to be my witness and then meet you at Dumbledore's office in 2 hours. Is that okay with you?" "Sure, I'll just ask Ginny and meet you there." I got up to leave.

"Hermione!" I froze mid-way through the door. "Yes?" I turned to look at him. "I want to give this marriage a try." "Me too. If I'm going to live the rest of my live with you then I want to try. Do you think you could love me, or at least, care for me?" "I do. Do you think..." "I do." With a last smile a went through the door.

_**Hey guys, this chapter is very small I know. But I'm posting this here today because, like I said before, I will not be able to post this weekend. I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow, so I wanted to leave you with a little something (if I do not post tomorrow) for you to be able to make it until Monday. :P I also want to point out that I did not forget that I still have to make Hermione discover who her real parents are (after the marriage something is going to happen that is going to make Hermione start searching for her real parents. Why don't you guys try to figure it out? I would love to hear your ideas!) and the way I put the lines. I think it's less tiring to read like this. If you don't agree with me then I'm sorry.**_

_**I also want to thank to my friend Ana for bearing with me. Honey, thank you so much for being the first to read the major part of this chapter and for bearing with me talking about Harry Potter non-stop. Love SO much 333 Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!**_

_**Chinese Miko: **You are right. I would have stuck to the plot and it would be tiring to read something you've already read, so I decided to skip it and get to the point. xD Thank you very much for your review. I hope you like this chapter (; x_

_**nonwritten:** Thank you so much for your kind review!_

_**Gabrielle. Rickman .Snape: **Thank you very much honey. I'm glad you like it! :3 (I dunno why, this thing is not letting me write your name right. Sorry!)_

_**Go ahead and hit the blue button. It's quick, easy and makes me happy! (:**_

"_If you wait to do everything until you're sure it's right, you'll probably never do much of anything." - Win Borden_


	6. The wedding

**Chapter 6**** – The wedding**

I walked from the dungeons to the Gryffindor tower feeling good. Severus had agreed to try to make the marriage work. Now I just had to talk to Ginny. I found her in the dormitory.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." She hurriedly closed the book and hid it. I paid no attention to it. "Yes Hermione?" "I'm going to marry Severus in two hours and I want you yo be my Maid of Honor." "WHAT? You're marrying the greasy git when you should me marrying Ron and you want me to be your BLOODY MADE OF HONOR?" I was taken aback by that answer. "You are supposed to be my best friend! You know that I would be unhappy with Ron!" "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY YOU SLUT!" "What about me?" I whispered. "YOU? You can go and marry your greasy bat of the dungeons, but you're going to pay for making my brother unhappy, you whore!" She hissed.

She slammed the door on her way out and I stared at it for a moment before breaking down crying. That's how Luna found me one hour later. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

It took me a full twenty minutes to tell her everything between sobs. "Oh my God... How could she do that to you?" I glanced at my watch. "That's not important right now. I have to be in Dumbledore's office in ten minutes! And I still don't have a Maid of Honor!" She looked at me and said. "I'll do it." "You will?" "Only if you accept to be mine too..." "Do you even have to ask? Off course!" "Thank you so much!" "Oh man... We have five minutes to put our sorry arses in Dumbledore's office..." "RUN!"

Various students were walking in the halls and had to duck out of the way of two giggling girls running madly.

We got to Dumbledore's office just in time, completely out of breath but with huge grins on our faces. "Hermione, why is Miss Lovegood here? I thought you were going to ask Miss Weasley." A pang of sadness hit me. "Long Story." For the first time since we had entered his office Dumbledore talked. "Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, it's getting late. Let's get to our places, shall we?"

I put a smile on my face, hugged Remus and all of us got to our places. "We are here together today, to join Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Tobias Snape in marriage. Although this marriage is imposed, I'm sure you'll try to make the best out of it." He conjured two white gold rings with our names engraved on the inside. I thought they were beautiful."Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked him in the eye. "I do." We exchanged rings and Dumbledore did all the binding spells required by the Ministry."I hereby, declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride." He said with a wink. I blushed and Severus shocked everyone by giving a little laugh.

When our lips met I was mesmerized, a jolt of electricity ran through my body. The kiss ended entirely too soon. Everyone had smiled on their faces. Then, Dumbledore asked. "Lemon drop anyone?" I laughed while everyone just stared at me. "No, thanks."

When me and Severus got out of the office, Severus asked. "What was that?" I chuckled. "That was Dumbledore being... Dumbledore." With a last laugh we made our way to the dungeons.

When we got to the portrait of the huge snake, a lion made his appearance. "Wow..." "Hermione, the password is _Eileen_ because of my mother, but I want to change it. What do you think?" "I think that _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_ is a great password." "I like it."

In the living room things were awkward. We both knew what we had to do, but none of us wanted to take the first step. "Hum... The house elves brought your things here." "Oh, okay." This crappy exchange of words was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Then, Severus got up from the couch were he was seated and stopped a step from me. I knew that my nerves were emanating from me, but I couldn't help feel a bit scared. "Hermione, are you a virgin?" I could see the concern and the surprise in his eyes. "Am I that evident?" He smiled. "You are, but it's okay. I'll try to be gentle with you." "I know you'll do your best."

As soon as I finished speaking, his lips were upon mine, covering my smile. The jolt of electricity that ran through my body in the wedding, ran again and this time, with more power. I jumped back in surprise. "Tell me you felt that too." Severus looked me in the eye. "I did, I never felt like that. I want to feel it again."

We kissed for what felt like hours and he undressed me, leaving me only on my bra and panties. He shot me a crooked smile and picked me up. "What are you doing?" "Carrying you to the bedroom, duh!" I just shook my head and laughed.

_**Hey guys, I wanted to update yesterday but I wasn't able to. I'm sorry.**_

_**Gabrielle. Rickman .Snape, Artemis450 and nonwritten: **Thank you.:)_

_**Pau-0803: **You'll have to wait and see. ;)_

_**JaneA0202: **Yeah, probably you're not but who cares? I didn't realize things were going so fast but I'll try to slow down a bit. I have been working on trying to make the chapters bigger (not much luck until now, but I'll keep trying). If you don't like marriage law stories, I warned in the summary that this story would have a marriage law (but like you said, that's your problem.(:). I warned in the summary too, that Severus would be OOC but I don't think Hermione is THAT out of character. And I like the fact Albus and Minerva are her parents too. Thank you very much for your review. :)_

_**Go ahead and hit the blue button. I really need something to make me smile, things haven't been going well this week and it has just started.**_

"_You tried to lock the door with me forever, but I broke my own way out. You tried to build a wall to tell me never, but I was never backing down. Oh you tried to take my wings I, I just kept on flying... Fighting, fighting, fighting for my life!" - Savannah Outen_


	7. The wedding night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Chapter 7**** – The wedding night**

When we got to the bedroom, he sat me down on the bed and undressed himself. When he was just on his boxers he climbed on the bed with me. I could see that his boxers were tented already. Without a word, he covered my lips with his and his hands started roaming over my body. Then, he started kissing down my neck and took of my bra. His mouth continued his path downwards and when he took one of my hard nipples into his hot mouth, all I could say was, "Oh my good Merlin!". I had completely lost the ability to think, I could only feel and loose myself in the sensations.

She felt so good under me, each time she moaned my cook twisted. I was surprised when she slipped her hand through the waistband of my boxers and took little Severus in her hand. I was so hard that it was painful. Perhaps my shy little virgin wasn't so shy after all.

When I felt him I froze. "Hermione... What's wrong?" "You are huge! There's no way that's going to fit! Absolutely no way!" " Can assure you it will." "How do you know that?" "You're walls are going to stretch to accommodate me." He slipped me out of my knickers and one of his long fingers found his way into my pussy and he started massaging my clit with his hot tongue. I was starting to feel my stomach tighten and little after I was thrown in a earth shattering orgasm. Severus liked me clean and made his way to my mouth again. I could savor myself in his mouth and found it strangely erotic. I started to get wet again.

When she came down from her orgasm, I kissed her again. I could feel her getting wet. "Are you ready?" She just nodded to me. I positioned myself at her entrance and slid carefully into her tight heat. When I reached her barrier I murmured "I'm sorry." and in one swift thrust I burried myself in her to the hilt. She cried out and one lonely tear made her way down her face. I covered her face with butterfly kisses.

The pain was very sharp and I couldn't stop myself from crying out. He covered my face in kisses and soon the pain went away and was replaced with an unimaginable pleasure. I moaned. Severus started moving slowly in and out of me and I started moving my hips to keep his thrusts. Soon I was asking. "Harder! Faster Severus!"

I could only comply. Then I had one idea. "Hermione, would you like to try another position?" "Of course." "Get on your hands and knees." She did and I entered her from behind. She felt so good. "Please Severus!" I smirked. "Please what Hermione? What do you want?" "I want you to fuck me!" I was shocked! Had she just said fuck me? I decided to push my luck. "Fuck you? How would you want me to do that?" I was totally surprised by her answer. "Stick your big hot cook into my tight little pussy." "We are a little wantom, are we?" "Come on Severus, please just fuck me! I need you to move inside me now!" I sticked my "hot big cook into her tight little pussy" and she screamed in pleasure. I continued and she only asked "Oh Severus, harder! Please! Fill me!" I started working her clit and little later she orgasmed screaming my name. "SEVERUS!" I wasn't able to control myself anymore. "HERMIONE!".

We both collapsed on the bed, side by side. Without one more word we were asleep.

_**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time and this chapter is very short. I'm sorry. I have had absolutely no time for nothing. This is the first sex scene I write so please don't be too harsh. I also want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and I hope you are all okay. I will (hopefully) update before New Year. Thank you very much guys for all of your support. All of you who favorited my story or put it in your story alerts. Thank you.**_

**AkillerQueen, PrincessCupcake, sweet-tang-honney, Artemis450:** Thank you very much dears! Merry Christmas for you all! (:

**Pau-0803: **Ginny was being a bitch with Hermione. She is pissed off because in her head Hermione had to marry Ron. She was going to marry Severus and Ginny was really pissed. And yes, she is going to try and make Hermione pay. Thank you very much for your review! Merry Christmas! (:

**Chinese Miko: **Hey! Well here is more Sev/Herms action. Hope you like it! Thank you very much honey! Merry Christmas! (:

**Isis78-13: **Thank you very much for your opinion! I will only ignore flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm very glad you pointed all this, I will try and see what I can do! Thank you very much again honey! Merry Christmas! (:

**Gabrielle. Rickman .Snape: **Hi! I warned in the summary about the Weasley bashing. I love Luna too. Merry Christmas and thank you very much dear! (: (This thing still doesn't let me write your name right! Pff... -.-')

_**Go ahead and hit the blue button. It's quick, easy and it makes me happy (:**_

_"This is as true in everyday life as it is in battle: we are given one life and the decision is ours whether to wait for circumstances to make up our mind, or whether to act, and in acting, to live." - Omar Bradley  
_


	8. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Chapter 8 – Memories**

I woke up feeling warm and sore. I moved my hand and touched a body next to mine. _What? A body next to mine?_Then I remembered. _Severus. _I blushed at the memory of last night. Checking the clock I realized it was six in the morning and grumbled. Contrary to common belief, I really wasn't a morning person. I decided to take a shower. When I got up, I winced in pain. Before my shower I definitely had to find a pain potion.

When I finished my shower I came back to the bedroom to find it empty, so I went to the living room. He was sitting in a chair with his back to me. "Severus." He didn't move. "Severus?" I tried a little louder. Still no answer. It was when I moved closer and touched his shoulder that he jumped startled. "Are you okay? Do you need a pain potion?" "Severus, I'm fine. Wha- Are you crying?" "No." "Yes you are. What's wrong?" "None of your business Miss Granger!" "What? We're back in last names now? Okay then! And it's Mrs Snape!" "You insufferable know-it-all!" "You greasy bat of the dungeons!" "You bushy haired, infuriating, little devil!" "You idiot! Fuck you!"

_How dare he?_ I thought while I was walking in the grounds. _But, why was he crying? What does he have to hide? Why does he have to hide it?_

With that she stormed off to God-knows-where. I threw a jar to the wall in a fit of rage. _I shouldn't have yelled at her._ Fuck. _What am I going to do now? I don't know how to apologize! _Crap.

That night, going to bed was a quiet affair. Hermione was furious and Severus was lost in his own thoughts thinking he didn't want to go to bed mad at her.

_The next morning..._

When I woke up I saw Severus already awake. His face was contorted and he seemed to be having an internal struggle. I decided it was not a good time to be furious with him so I decided just to say "Good Morning." "Hermione, I- I'm sorry. I didn't have the right to yell at you. This is difficult to me. I know it is for you too. You have to understand that I'm not used to share my past with anyone and it's very painful. But I have to explain things to you." "You don't have to." "Yes I do. I want to."

"When I met Lily I was totally in love with her. We started dating and things got serious for us. I was even thinking of proposing to her. We were happy. One day she told me she needed to talk to me."

"_Sev, we need to talk." "Yes Lil?" "I want to break up." "You want what?" "I want to break up." "What? Why?" "I don't want to be with you anymore." The tears she had running down her cheeks told me it was true and her eyes told me that there was something she was not telling me and begging me silently to understand. "What did I do wrong?" "Nothing Sev, it's just... I can't do this anymore." "WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" "I just have to. One day you'll understand. I'm sorry."_

"And she left. Never talked to me again. I was nineteen at the time. I was heartbroken. My father was pushing me to join the Death Eaters. I didn't think my life could get any worse, so I did what he wanted. I never understood why she left me. Until yesterday morning." I got up from the bed, retrieved a letter from the drawer and laid down again. "Here, read this."

I grabbed the letter and started reading.

_Dear Sev,_

_I know you're probably still angry at me, but you need to know the truth so please don't ignore this. I charmed the letter to get into your hands tight now, so no, I'm not alive. It's complicated what I have to say, but I'll try to be clear._

_I broke up with you not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I knew I had to die and get together with Potter. I knew our Harry was destined to bring down the Dark Lord. If I know you, you're probably wondering why I'm calling him "our" Harry. Yes Sev, he's our Harry. When I left you I was two weeks pregnant. Me and Potter had sex once. It was the most disgusting thing I had to endure in all my life. And that's saying a lot. I placed Harry under a charm that will end when he finishes reading his letter one of the ones that accompany this one. I want you to be the one that tells him. He is your son and I want you to treat him well. He is sleeping peacefully in his crib right now. I know he will turn out a fine young man._

_I wish you all of the luck and love in the world._

_All my love forever and always,_

_Lil_

_P.S: Don't forget to give the other letter to Hermione._

"She wrote me a letter?" I had tears in my eyes. "Yes. Here."

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm Lily and I'm your best friends mom. You probably don't know much about me, but I know a lot about you. I know you are my son's best friend and that you love him as a brother. Thank you for always being there for him. I know too you had to marry Severus. I just want to ask you to love him with all your heart. I couldn't do that. But he is getting a second chance. And that chance is you. Please try to make him happy. He is a good man and he deserves it. You may be wondering how I know of all of this. I'll tell you. The Gods above decided they had to show me what had to happen in order to Voldemort die. I knew what I was sacrificing by leaving Severus. I knew what I was subjecting Harry to. But it had to be done. I will never forgive myself for it. I want you to be happy too. _

_Please be safe and take care of my two boys._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Lily_

_**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I put anything here. My computer crashed and I lost everything I had written until then (about 10 chapters. Yeah it sucks.). I was really frustrated and thought about quitting. But I though of you: I can't let them down. So I put some cookies on a plate, some juice in a cup, grabbed a pen and paper and sat on my pink puff trying to write. This is what came out of all the thinking. I hope you like it and I'm sorry you had to wait all this time. Thanks for all of your support.**_

_**AKillerQueen, Gabrielle. Rickman .Snape, Chinese Miko, nette91, Artemis450, PrincessCupcake and Maddielove4: **Thank you so much for your reviews. Love you all!_

_**Click in the blue button below and make me happy. Maybe I'll give you a cookie... :)**_

_"A problem well stated is a problem half solved." - Charles F. Kettering_


	9. You tucked me in

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just playing with J. K's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money.

**Chapter 9 – You tucked me in**

I finished the letter sobbing. Severus was looking at me with tears in his eyes. I cried my heart out in his arms. I cried for Severus who had lost Lily. I cried for Lily who had to break Severus heart for the Greater Good. I cried for Harry who had lost his mother at such a young age and never knew who his real father was. I cried for all the lives ruined by the war. I cried until I had no more tears left. If Lily stayed with Severus, were would we be now? I could feel the sleep taking over my body and I gladly succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

I woke up hours later. I got dressed and plopped on the couch next to Severus. "Are you better now?" I smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine now. There are worse things than being your best friend's stepmother." He let out a chuckle, but quickly turned serious. "I need to tell him, and I don't know how." I sighed, and then it hit me. "Let's invite him and Luna to dinner! You can summon Doby! I know he will be more than happy to help. I'll go fetch them. Don't forget to pay Doby for the job!" I kissed his cheek and made my way to Harry and Luna's quarters.

When I entered their living room, I barely had time to register Luna sitting on the couch before I was enveloped in a bear hug by Harry. "HERMIONE!" "Harry... can't... breath.." He let go of me with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry, how are you? About time of showing up!" "I'm fine. Hey Luna." She smiled from where she was. "Hello Hermione." Harry sat down next to Luna and I sat down in an armchair. "Well, the reason I'm here is that... Me and Severus were talking and... we thought we could invite you to dinner." Luna looked at me as if I was loony, I had to fight the urge to laugh. "Professor Snape wants to invite us to dinner?" "Yes. We want you to come down to dine with us." Harry smiled. "Luna, we should go. I'm sure it gets pretty lonely down there..." She sighed as if she was doing a favor to the world. "Okay..." This time I really had to laugh.

I opened the portrait to the quarters I shared with Severus and invited them in. "Severus, where are you?" "Bedroom!" "Make yourselves at home, I'll be right back." I entered the bedroom and leaned on the doorpost just as he finished dressing. He was in a green muggle t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked handsome. "Hey." "I'll be right out just give me two seconds." I smiled. "Okay."

During dinner Harry and Severus talked about Quidditch while I listened to Luna rambling about nargles. After dessert, we sat on the couch for a bit before I nudged Severus. He looked at me and nodded. "Harry, I... I need to talk to you. It's very important and I really don't want you to freak out." Harry's face became serious. "Okay. Go ahead."

I took a deep breath before I started talking. I told him everything. How I had loved his mother, the fight... Everything, except for the fact she was pregnant when she left me. He listened with a blank expression. "... and I only know this because yesterday morning I received a letter from her." He almost jumped from the couch. "She is alive?" "No, the letter was charmed." Disappointment covered every inch of his face. "Oh..." I silently gave him the letter. "Read." And he did.

"So, let me get this straight. You're my father, my real appearance is another one because my mother put charms on me, and she sent you a letter for me along with this one." "Yes." "Okay. So my life until now has been a lie?" I decided to talk. "No Harry, it hasn't. I love you even if you're my husbands son. I don't care. For me you're not my stepson. You are my best friend, the one I grew up with. And if I have children with Severus I want you to be a brother to them. Nothing is going to change between us. And I believe it will be that way with everyone else. If they really love you, they will accept you." "Yes Harry, you are the same person I almost died for, the one that married me and the one who is going to father my children no matter what you look like!" He stayed silent.

"Harry, I'm going to our quarters and you are going to have a talk with Hermione because it seems she is the only one that can beat sense into that tick head of yours! Professor Snape, would you please accompany me?" "Of course Mrs. Potter."

**Severus P.O.V:**

I had experience with teenagers. She was going to break down on me and I couldn't do nothing about it. My "prophecy" came true when we reached their quarters. She looked at me with her big blue eyes as if she was begging me to understand and then fell to my chest and started sobbing. I held her until her sobs stopped. I thought she was going to compose herself and bid me a goodnight, but no... Count on Luna to fall asleep on you in the middle of a hallway.

I scooped her up in my arms, opened the portrait and laid her out on the bed. With a wave of my wand she was under the covers. I tucked her in and turned out the light. Now that I thought about it, something about this girl made me feel protective of her. Like a father to his little girl. I kissed her forehead and turned to go away. "Thanks Severus." I smiled in the dark. "You're welcome Luna."

_**Hey guys, I battled a LOT with this chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for all of your support.**_

_**xx**_

_**Sara**_

_**Click the blue button if you want to make me happy. :)**_

_"Life is to be lived. If you have to support yourself, you had bloody well better find some way that is going to be interesting. And you don't do that by sitting around." - __Katharine Hepburn_


End file.
